


Idols

by HQ-Lily (Lilianachan)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Karasuno, Nationals, Nekoma, Saeko and Ukai Sr. defending crow babies, The Small Giant is not like Hinata expected, and Fukurodani, are all there but almost have no lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilianachan/pseuds/HQ-Lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, before I forget. Got a real treat for ya’ Shouyo.” Saeko grinned and Hinata perked up.<br/>“Tanaka-san, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”, Tsukishima’s brother tried to intervene but Saeko only laughed loudly<br/>“How often do I hafta tell ya to call me Saeko, Akiteru-kun.”, she pretended to swoon at the suffix, making the older Tsukishima blush brightly.<br/>Before anyone could comment, Saeko pushed Hinata around the corner.<br/>“Is that?”<br/>“Yup, that’s him.”, she grinned at the Middle Blocker.<br/>“It’s-“<br/>“Hinata Shouyo, meet the Small Giant."</p>
<p>After a match at the Nationals Hinata gets to meet his Idol, the Small Giant. He couldn't have known what would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idols

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is very self indulgent. My best friend called Tsukki out of character for the scene at the end but idec,(even if ooc sometimes bothers me) bc I just want my first year crow babies to be best friends. And who else could give better advice about idols than Tsukki.  
> There's a lot of friendship going on here and idek a bit of Seako/Akiteru if you blink. Other than that friendships everywhere

It was a tie. Both sides had a set each. The deuce had last until the 30s.

Karasuno 31.

Nekoma 32.

Nekoma’s set point.

Kuroo served the ball but Noya was quick to receive it.

Kageyama set to Tanaka. Tanaka spiked.

Yaku received it.

Hinata did not know if it was deathly silent in the gym, or if the noise was deafening. He only knew they had to win this.

Kenma set the ball to Yamato, who spiked.

Tsukishima blocked, the ball fell to the floor, but Yaku was there, turning a block follow in another chance.

Hinata felt himself grow rigid and as soon as Kuroo reached the top, Kenma had already set the ball right where he needed it.

Kuroo spiked.

As if in slow motion the ball flew past Tsukishima’s right ear Noya and Daichi both ran towards the ball.

They were too slow.

With a loud smack, the ball met the floor.

The shrill whistle from the referee woke Hinata from his stupor.

They had lost. Against Nekoma. Again. This time there was no chance to ask for another fight.

It was the penultimate day of the Nationals. Nekoma and Karasuno were somewhat the dark horses between championship schools from all over Japan. It had been Daichi’s and Kuroo’s dream to meet in the Finale, but instead they met in the Quarterfinals.

The battle of the trash heap. Finally, it had happened.

Karasuno lost.

Utter defeat spread through Hinata’s body.

He shook Lev’s hand under the net.

 

They left the gym so Fukurodani could battle Itachiyama in a game dubbed ‘The Ultimate Battle of Kanto’ or ‘Fukurodani’s revenge’ by some bystanders.

The team stood in the corridors, unable to decide what to do with themselves.

Hinata turned to Daichi. For what he did not know. To offer consolation, apologize or blame himself. He really did not know.

He saw Asahi, of all people, punch Daichi on the back, snapping the captain out of his trance.

Daichi nodded at Asahi and together with Suga they set off. He took some steps forward before he turned to his underclassmen.

“Well?”, he began, “We’ve got to congratulate Nekoma on their win, don’t we?”, Daichi grinned broadly. Behind him Suga and Asahi smiled.

The next to react was Tanaka who slapped both of his cheeks to wake himself up. Next to him Ennoshita jumped, startled. The two exchanged a gaze before moving after their upperclassmen.

“Do you think I’ll get out of the bet we made with Tora, Noya?”, he grinned at the libero who ran to catch up with the third years.

“Knowing Tora, that’s unlikely.”

Ennoshita threw Narita and Kinoshita a glance and the two only rolled their eyes.

“He’s not even officially Captain yet and he already thinks he can order us around.”, Kinoshita smiled and Narita laughed.

“I bet he thinks Noya and Tanaka will make his life hard next year.”

“Let’s prove him wrong.”

The two grinned at each other and joined the other Third and Second years.

Hinata looked at the floor in front of him. Tsukishima did the weird things with his hands he always did when he was nervous. Kageyama found the wall very interesting.

Yamaguchi just sighed before moving forwards.

“You guys coming?”, he asked over his shoulders.

“How can you all be so… cheerful about this? We lost?”, Hinata asked and Ennoshita grinned

“That just means we’ll have to beat them next time.”

That seemed to do the trick. Hinata grinned brightly and started moving as well. Kageyama followed him. He was not grinning, like Hinata but his face had turned from a bitter, almost disappointed frown to a neutral expression.

Tsukishima only moved when he felt two small hands pushing him forward at his shoulders.

“Now isn’t the time to mope Tsukishima. You’ve got to be happy for your friends.”, Yachi smiled at him brightly continuing to push Tsukishima forward.

Kiyoko moved past the two and joined her fellow Third years.

 

When the whole team was moving forward it did not take them long to find their nemesis.

Of course Karasuno could not resist. True to their mascot they tried to look threatening and even Yachi managed to look somewhat dangerous.

They were not a murder of crows for nothing.

The other people in the corridor made themselves scarce as Nekoma returned the threatening facades.

The first ones breaking rank were Kuroo and Daichi.

The two third year captains walked towards each other and Kuroo smirked cat-like.

“You know what this means right?”

“That you’ve got no choice but win Nationals for us.”

The tension was broken as Kuroo held out his hand for Daichi to shake. Daichi took it and pulled Kuroo into a hug.

Chaos ensued around them. Hinata launched himself at Lev and Kenma, Noya shot forward to talk to Yaku and soon Tanaka and Yamamoto were in each other’s arms crying.

Kenma had just pulled himself from Hinata’s grasp when he suddenly found himself in front of Ennoshita.

Everyone around them turned silent and watched the two future captains.

“Ennoshita-san.” Kenma nodded at Ennoshita. Ennoshita smiled holding out his hand.

“Kozume-san, I hope you are prepared that it’s going to be us winning the next time.”

Kenma took it and shook it, Suga would later express to Yaku how much it reminded him of Kuroo and Daichi’s hand-shake at their first meeting.

“Even if I disagree with you on that, Ennoshita-san, I do look forward to it.”

With that they turned away from each other.

“We’ll be watching you guys from the stands. Don’t you dare lose.”, were Daichi’s last words as the Karasuno volleyball team went back to find their coach and advisor.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Kuroo called back before adding “If we win you’re invited to the party.”, which additionally lifted the spirits of the Karasuno team.

 

Before they could reach the coach and advisor they were ambushed by Saeko and Akiteru who, after they had showered their siblings with love, congratulated Karasuno on their match.

“Oh, before I forget. Got a real treat for ya’ Shouyo.” Saeko grinned and Hinata perked up.

“Tanaka-san, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”, Tsukishima’s brother tried to intervene but Saeko only laughed loudly

“How often do I hafta tell ya to call me Saeko, Akiteru- _kun_.”, she pretended to swoon at the suffix, making the older Tsukishima blush brightly.

Before anyone could comment, Saeko pushed Hinata around the corner.

“Is that?”

“Yup, that’s him.”, she grinned at the Middle Blocker.

“It’s-“

“Hinata Shouyo, meet the Small Giant.”, Saeko exclaimed, presenting the black haired man.

Hinata grinned widely and was about to race over to his idol when he heard a deep voice growl to Ukai.

“… I mean of course they couldn’t win against Nekoma. We were the best team Karasuno ever had and we could never win against Nekoma. It’s a wonder how this Karasuno made it so far-“, he was about to go on and Ukai, who had sighted Hinata also opened his mouth but it was Hinata interrupting the Small Giant

“What do you mean?”, his voice was almost a whisper.

The Small Giant turned to him and looked him once over.

“Ah, the tiny Middle Blocker. Hinata was your name?”

“Yes.”, Hinata answered, his eyes still wide.

“Right. I meant that your team is weak. With the exception of your setter and the libero who are okay players there’s no one on the team who would have stood a chance against any of the teams we played against in my times.

“Is your Captain capable of anything but big words? Your third year setter was benched for a first year, how pathetic. Although after seeing him play in the second set it’s no wonder. Don’t let me even get started on the good for nothing ace. He’s a disgrace to all aces. That other wing spiker may be a power spiker but that’s it. That pinch server was lucky more than anything that any of his serves got in, the only thing the other Middle Blocker has is his height. His name was Tsukishima right? I remember that one guy I was on the team with, also a Tsukishima. The name certainly fits, ’cause both are miserable at playing. That’s what he calls a block? I would’ve been able to get through that in my first year.

“And you… You’re a disgrace. You’re a disgrace to Karasuno, to the nickname ‘Small Giant’, to Volleyball. You’re too small to be a Middle Blocker. Lack the technique to block properly and just because your setter is talented enough to set to you so you’re away from the other team’s blocks, does not mean you’re a talented spiker. Do me a favour and ask for a different number next year. I don’t want to be associated with you because you have my number and are small.”

Hinata was vaguely aware of his team rounding the corner as well. If he had looked back in his stupor he would have seen the shocked and enraged faces of Daichi, Noya, Kageyama and Tanaka, or the uncertain expressions on Suga’s, Asahi’s and Yamaguchi’s faces. He would also see the ashamed look on the older Tsukishima’s face and the look of utter disgust on the younger’s.

Hinata opened his mouth to answer but no sound came out.

“Just give up. And grow up. Volleyball’s not for you.”, the Small Giant delivered his last blow and Hinata turned on his heel. He almost crashed into Saeko, who was frowning behind him, and ran.

“Who do ya think ya are, asshole?” Her voice was quiet, her eyes fixed on her former schoolmate.

“I might not understand a lot about volleyball, but I do understand that this team fought harder than you ever had to, to get to this place. They’re good and while I think it’s a shame they lost to Nekoma it was a good match. They might look okay but internally they’re probably not. If I remember correctly your ‘perfect’ team didn’t even get this far in nationals. These boys gave everything on the pitch to win an’ lost.

“But they will stand up again and grow further an’ next time, they’ll win. Just ‘cause you’re a petty asshole doesn’ mean ya have the right to talk shit about these boys, ‘cause they don’ deserve it. You think you’re so fuckin’ high an’ mighty when in the end you probably suck the most. I don’ care how good ya are at volleyball, you’re still a huge asshole an’ if you’re like that to your teammates, it’s a wonder ya have friends at all.

“Now, come on, Akiteru- _kun_ , lemme treat ya some coffee.”, she turned taking the young man, who definitely looked an unhealthy combination of green and pale, by the arm and dragged him away, flipping the Small Giant the bird as she walked away.

“Whatever she says, you all still-“

“That’s enough.”, the old Ukai put a hand on the Small Giant’s shoulder and interrupted him.

“I don’t know the young… lady but she’s right. Just because they got further than you, it doesn’t mean you can be all petty about it. These boys got as far as they deserve. They should’ve gotten further, but the old Nekomata’s too annoying, I guess.”

“But coach-“

“These boys are talented and their team got so far because they’re good. That Captain who you say is only good for words may not have the flashiest moves, but he’s one of the most reliable receivers I’ve ever seen on another position as the libero. The ace is strong enough to blast through three blocks, nothing you’ve ever accomplished in your high school years, if I remember correctly. The same goes for number 5. You may have not seen it, but those ‘hardly went in’ serves of the pinch server were on purpose. I can see number 12’s blocks are not nearly where they can get to and he’s an incredibly intelligent blocker. Was he guess blocking or just so attuned to Nekoma number 11’s spikes?”, he turned to his grandson who only shrugged.

“Just because you were never lucky enough to play with geniuses like Nishinoya and number 9 and cannot understand how good they are doesn’t make them just okay players. If they are _okay_ don’t get me started on you. The second years you didn’t even think of mentioning did something very brave in returning after they left, and I’m sure Ennoshita will make a good captain next year.

“Oh and about Sugawara… although the player himself may not understand why he was benched, sometimes it’s important to have someone on the sideline analysing every play on the court.”, his eyes went to Sugawara and the younger Ukai meaningfully, “He’s a more than capable player, but also an incredible surprise when he’s on the court.

“And shrimpy… He just lacks the experience. Just watch. One day he’ll surpass you. If he didn’t want that before, I’m sure you just gave him all the reason to. If anything this team is better than any Karasuno team, I ever coached and I wouldn’t say so in other situations but I’m proud of the boys and in particular their coach. Now leave before this murder of crows eats you alive.”

The Small Giant only scoffed before leaving the crowd.

“Gramps, I didn’t know-“

“Be quiet Keishin, you’re paying the beer tonight.”

“Did anyone see Tsukki?”

 

Hinata could not believe it. Finally, he had met his idol, the Small Giant. He wanted to get advice, tell him he was the reason he started volleyball in the first place. Wanted to tell him how inspired he had been by him.

But it all turned out so horrible. He knew he usually was not the person to run but with his whole world shattering in front of his eyes he could not help it. He was moving before he could realise what he was doing.

He did not know where he had ended up or how long he had stayed there sobbing, tugging his hair in frustration.

He did not look up when footsteps came nearer. He hoped it was a stranger letting him wallow in his pain.

He did not look up when someone stopped by him and slid down the wall next to him.

“It hit me like a ton of bricks, you know?”

To say Hinata was surprised that it had been Tsukishima of all people to come look for him was an understatement. His head whipped around and his eyes fixated on the other Middle Blocker who was looking at his hands in front of him.

“When I went to that game where I found out that my brother wasn’t… what he said he was. My brother not being on court or anywhere nearby was even more of a shock than the scenes in the movies where someone’s head is chopped off and blood spurts everywhere. I know I said pathetic back then, but if it was about my brother or about myself for believing in himself so blindly, I’m honestly not sure.”

“Why are you telling me this?”, his voice was sore, his face still wet from the tears that rolled down his face silently.

“I know how you feel, I guess. The Small Giant he’s your idol isn’t he? My brother used to be mine. For years I resented him for lying to me. It’s what made me say I hated volleyball and the club. I just didn’t want to end up like him. But I’ve got to say, I’ve come to like it quite a lot. I know I don’t always say, but that’s just who I am, I guess.”

“Well, that’s good for you, Tsukishima, but I don’t think-“

“You’ll want to ever play volleyball again? Now come on, don’t be stupid. We both know that’s not true. Was it really him that made you want to play volleyball?”

“Well, he was the reason I wanted to play.”

“But was he the reason you got… hooked on it?”, Tsukishima asked, watching Hinata with a calculating gaze.

“What do you mean?”

“Someone once told me that I didn’t like volleyball because I sucked. It was true, I guess. He knew how that felt then he told me about the moment that got him hooked on volleyball. The moment it made sense to him to continue to play. I took some time to figure out what he meant. But do you remember that one block in the Shiratorizawa game, where I stopped Ushiwaka?”

“The one that won us the second set.”, Hinata stated. How could he forget that block?

“That was the moment I understood what that someone meant. It didn’t matter if it was just one block, or just one point, or just one set, or just one game, or just a club. All that matter was that moment and I understood. I’m sure you have a moment like that as well.”, Tsukishima explained.

The two were silent for a minute, Tsukishima letting Hinata think.

“I think I do. At first I thought of the first toss Kageyama ever gave to me. Or when our quick first worked against you and Yamaguchi in the 3 on 3. Or when we beat Seijou, or Datekou. But I guess it was the Fukurodani match last year. When Kageyama’s and my new quick worked for the first time.”, Hinata explained.

“Will whatever that asshole said change that moment? Or your love for volleyball?”

“No.”

“Alright then stop crying and let’s go back to the team, idiot.”, Tsukishima pushed himself up and looked undecided for a minute. He held out his hand to pull Hinata.

“Will you help me defeat the Small Giant?”, Hinata asked and Tsukishima raised a brow.

“If I’m still playing by then sure. He did say some things about me that I have to prove him wrong on as well.”

Hinata nodded and took his team mate’s hand.

Together they went back to the team and after everyone had gotten over the drama, the team had gone up to watch Nekoma’s next match against Kyushu’s championship team.

Which they unfortunately lost.

 

Both teams stayed to watch Fukurodani’s matches and cheered the loudest when they won the championship. The only voice cheering even louder was Bokuto, who declared

“WE WON THIS FOR YOU KARASUNO AND NEKOMA!”, which was followed by even louder cheering form both teams.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *throws in as many crow metaphors as I can*  
> Tsukki & Hinata friendship is so precious gdi (even if Tsukki seems out of character idec)  
> Little did the Small Giant know that in the next year his fourth year college team would be defeated of the ‘good for nothing but big words’ captain and the ‘good for nothing’ ace (along with Bokuto, Oikawa, Kuroo and Tendou).  
> Yes, Old Ukai is probably out of character, but I don’t care, someone needs to protect my babies on a ‘I know volleyball’ level. Idec.  
> Headcanon: Tsukki being the omnivorous crow he is, took a leaf out of Tendou’s guess blocking book in the Nekoma match.


End file.
